Tales Of Insanity
by xthinkxhappyxthoughtsx
Summary: Drum Roll Here it is. The long awaited sequel to Tales Of Stupidity. Once again the twins, Estel and Legolas are back in the halll of fire, but this time Haldir and Arwen join the four and they swap even more embarrasing stories. You don't have to have re
1. Default Chapter

Tales Of Insanity I own none of Tolkien's characters, I own a life-size cardboard cut-out of one of his characters, but it's just not the same thing. And to save me from repeating a disclaimer for every chapter this will count for all chapters unless specified at the beginning, comprende?  
  
(Well here it is, the long awaited sequel to Tales of Stupidity, I will most probably be putting this one out in chapters so in reviews to this story, feel free to give me any ideas for pranks, embarrassing moments or any other things that could be mentioned as I am running out of ideas. Thanks, here's the first instalment.)  
  
The opening of this chapter is dedicated to Rachel for her idea about the four getting told off by Elrond, thanks for the suggestion I think this works well for an opening paragraph.  
  
In Which Visitors Arrive and Legolas Almost Has a Panic Attack  
  
"Why do I always end up having this conversation when you four get together, can anyone answer that for me" Elrond asked, anger evident on his face, though the twinkle in his eye showed that he wasn't quite as angry as his tone of voice may have implied.  
  
"Well you see ada" Aragorn said, stalling for time as long as he could in the hope that either he, Legolas or the twins could come up with a good enough excuse. "you see it was..."  
  
"It was the trees fault" Elrohir broke in. Elrond raised one eyebrow sceptically  
  
"Oh I see, so know you are blaming the flora for your reckless behaviour and stupidity, please explain how that works"  
  
"Well you see, we were minding our business in the woods, when all of a sudden we remembered that you had told us not to go in that area because there were orcs there" Elrohir was obviously speaking from the deepest realms of fantasy now but he was so caught up in his tale that he didn't realise how stupid he sounded, nor did he catch the death glares of his three companions. "Yes so we heard orcs coming and, not wanting to be caught by them we leapt into a tree. But you know what ada, I think we've got some black huorns inhabiting our woods because no sooner had the orcs got under our tree than the evil thing threw us into their midst. And of course we had to fight them because otherwise they would have killed..." Elrohir trailed off as he finally noticed the glares of his companion, and the amused look on his fathers face.  
  
"It didn't sound that stupid in my head" he muttered defencelessly.  
  
"Yes well Ro, we shouldn't trust your head at the best of times, let alone when you're being glared at by ada, remind me to kick you next time we're in this situation."  
  
"Well" Elrond said cutting off the muttered conversation, which of course he heard every word of. "Firstly I would hope that there will not be a next time though I expect that's wishful thinking where you four are concerned, and secondly I gather from his story that despite what I said you did go looking for orcs, and you did climb a tree, but I would imagine that rather than the tree threw you out I would guess that you all leapt out of the tree, am I correct?"  
  
Deciding that there was no point in lying to the elf lord, the four of them nodded dejectedly.  
  
"Well it looks as though no harm has come from your stupidity, and you tell me that all the orcs are dead now so we wont say anything more on the matter, however if you don't get in quickly, before Celeboril has the chance to see you, he may have something to say about the state of you, I suggest that you all go and wash and get changed."  
  
Looking at themselves, and noting for the first time their dirty, dishevelled blood stained appearance the four nodded and headed off to their respective rooms, all of them being very careful not to get found by Celeboril.  
  
In about ten minutes time all four were washed and changed and they traipsed back downstairs again to be met by Lord Elrond once again.  
  
"I didn't tell you this before as I knew it would hinder the cleaning progress but Arwen arrived back from Lorien today with Haldir as...an...escort..." the elf lord trailed off as he realised his listeners had vanished in a search for the visitors.  
  
"You know" he said, muttering to himself, "If they had waited a minute I could have told them that she was in the dining room waiting for dinner, but I suppose they'll work it out" walking towards said dining room his thoughts were confirmed as he saw the five elves and human already having an animating conversation.  
  
The meal passed quickly and the elves were preparing to leave again when Elrond stood up and announced.  
  
"In celebration of my daughter's visit we will be congregating in the Hall of Fire tonight" many of the elves cheered at the proclamation but the twins, Estel and Legolas looked at each other and groaned, last time they had got together in the hall they had told enough embarrassing stories about each other to last for a lifetime, and in Estel's case several lifetime's due to the span of a humans life. Truly if walls had ears then that hall had enough stories with which to blackmail the four for a long long time.  
  
"Why are you all groaning?" asked Haldir in surprise as they prepared to enter the great hall, "Surely it will be fun to swap tales of each other, I know some good ones about all of you" he said grinning suddenly  
  
"That's what we were afraid of" said Elrohir as they trudged into the hall and found seats for the six of them in one of the corners of the vast room.  
  
"So" Arwen said looking round the group expectantly, "Who wants to start, I don't mind doing the honours" she said with a mischievous grin.  
  
The elves and human watched the she elf warily, they knew that there was no way of stopping her from telling her tale and they were all silently praying that they would not be her victim. As they had been thinking this Arwen had been surveying the group thoughtfully, but finally she made her decision and her eyes stopped on Legolas, her grin widening. Legolas's eyed the maiden in panic. //she wouldn't tell that story would she?\\ he thought to himself trying to reassure himself that he was safe, all the while silently pleading with Arwen not to do it. Taking no notice of the look on the prince's face she took a deep breath and began her tale.  
  
(Yay a cliffy, if you want to find out what could put the prince into such a panic you'll have to review, I'll be wanting five reviews each time before I put the next chapter up, savvy?) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Hello, cant actually think of anything funny to say, which is quite bad as the whole point of this story is to make people laugh but there you go, anyway here is the next chapter. Reviews will be answered at the end, I'll try to answer all the reviews I get (if I get any) but if I don't I apologise in advance.)  
  
In Which Arwen Tells Her Tale and Everyone, Barring Legolas, Laugh Hysterically At It  
  
Arwen took a deep breath and began her tale  
  
"Well this happened many years ago, long before your parents, parents were born Estel, and before I started spending most of my time at Lorien. The twins and I were staying at Mirkwood for the Yén festival and it was going well until the day after the festival when the twins decided to get ambushed by some spiders and in the battle that ensued succeeded in breaking various bones in their bodies. Well needless to say ada, after lecturing them on not being safe out in the wild, told them that they were to stay in bed for at least a week. Now this left me and Legolas very bored as the twins were particularly good at thinking up 'fun' things for us to do, such as attempting to ride our horses while standing on our heads, dive bombing from the tallest tree in the forest into a lake below, and free falling out of other trees almost as tall.  
  
We were at a loss of what to do, we spent a morning sitting on the balcony making suggestions, but they had all either been done before or were to reckless even for us. Then Legolas seemingly thought of a good way to relieve us of our boredom, at least until the sleeping draught that ada had unwittingly fed the twins wore off so that we could ask them for ideas. He suggested that he showed me some of the nicer places in Mirkwood, but unfortunately for him he didn't hide the rather mischievous glint that came into his eyes when he said that and so I was aware that he was planning something and was on my guard. Well we went for our walk and at first I could not see any traps or anything to raise my suspicion. That is until we came to a rather boggy area of land that was really very ugly compared to the rest of the places we had viewed.  
  
I was standing on the edge of said bog listening for the sound of Legolas behind me, and I wasn't disappointed. All of a sudden I heard the patter of feet as Legolas ran to push me into the muddy swamp, well I sidestepped him incredibly easily" she said, looking modest, "and the prince disappeared spectacularly, flying headfirst into the mud, it was deeper than we thought and he went under completely, giving me quite a scare until his head came up spluttering and muddy.  
  
I started laughing at him, until I realised that he had gone under again, and although he surfaced once more he kept on sinking.  
  
"Its quicksand" he cried "Little bit of help here please Arwen"  
  
Well I looked around and grabbed one of the creepers that hung from the nearby trees and threw it to Legolas, who caught it at once. I think he was expecting me to pull him out because he looked rather surprised when instead I tied the other end to a branch that was close at hand. He started yelling at me as I left the clearing, in fact I rather think he used the phrase Auta Minqula Yrch, so rude. He couldn't pull himself out as the mud was too strong for that and so he had no choice but to stay there, clinging onto the branch for dear life."  
  
By this time the twins were rolling around in laughter, and so was Haldir, Estel was in hysterics so that he was finding it hard to breath and Legolas was sitting there glowering, muttering incomprehensible curses under his breath. The other elves in the hall looked over at the disturbance that was heard even over the music and sighed. It was the same every time they were in the hall of fire and were joined by the twins, Legolas, Estel and on rare occasions such as these Arwen and her escort, in this case Haldir. Trying to ignore the laughter from the other side of the hall they resumed their conversations.  
  
Catching her breath, Arwen continued her story again  
  
"So I left him in the marsh and returned back to the palace, the gate guards seemed rather surprised to see me giggling hysterically to myself but they didn't say anything and let me back into the halls of Thranduil. I managed to amuse myself for the rest of that morning and the early afternoon and then, being the considerate person that I am I was about to go and rescue the prince when I heard a disturbance in the corridor outside my room. Well I went out to see what was the matter and I saw a *snort* very muddy Legolas being *snort* lectured by his father for being immature, irresponsible and for making a mess of the halls, he had to clean up all the mud by himself as well"  
  
Once more five of the group were laughing, if indeed they had stopped, and the sixth one was sitting there quietly, but he was smiling now.  
  
"You may laugh Arwen, but I had my revenge, shall we tell that story next?" he questioned the elf who had stopped laughing at once, her eyes widening as she swore silently. //valar\\ she thought //I forgot what happened afterwards, there's no way he's going to keep quiet after me having just embarrassed him\\  
  
As if to prove her thoughts Legolas leaned in conspiratorially and he began to tell his tale, ignoring the evil glare being sent his way by Arwen, although he was surprised that one as pretty as she was could look so ugly.  
  
(A/N ok, yet another cliffy, but I should warn you I will probably end each chapter like this so get reviewing, the faster you review the faster the next chapter is put up. And remember that any pranks, or embarrassing things that you think of, feel free to tell me, I don't need to know what characters feature cause then I can adapt it myself but I do need some basic ideas otherwise I may find myself repeating previous tricks from other stories of mine or other people. Ok Namarie, and don't forget to review.)  
  
Dragonlordsapprentice-I think you'll find that I can stop my story whenever I like, and if it means that I can get lots of reviews in the meantime then that's just a plus side. Just kidding, its good ending on cliffies though because it means there's a bigger chance of getting reviews. I'm glad you like it though.  
  
Silver badger 31- Thanks, glad you like the story so far. Here we go again and In and out of trouble weren't actually sequels, they were sort of a mini series type thing.  
  
Shadow kitty- thanks for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope you liked Arwens story, have you thought of what you're going to do yet? 


	3. 3

(A/N, Vedui, Nae saian luume, Sut naa lle Melloneamin? (Greetings, it has been too long, how are you my friends?) well here is the next instalment, I am writing this before I've put the first chapter up so I haven't read any reviews about ideas, consequently if this particular tale is to repetitive then I apologise, reviews will be answered at the bottom of the page. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT POSTING- Ok, well one reviewer, can't remember who, said that she wouldn't review if I didn't post this regularly. Well I would like to say that that won't be possible, you see, I don't have the internet at home so I can only go on at school or at the library. Some days the school doesn't let me on ff.net and then other times the library is closed, so I really can't post regularly. I'm sorry, please don't not review just because my dad won't get the internet. It's not my fault. Here's the chapter.)  
  
"Well as Arwen has kindly just narrated to you, she played an extremely unfair trick on me for no apparent reason" Legolas's face wore an injured expression, ignoring Arwen's muttered  
  
"Yeah, like you weren't going to do it to me first"  
  
"So I, justly wanted revenge and lucky for me the twins woke up just in time to help me think of one"  
  
Legolas was forced to stop as Arwen launched herself at her nearest brother, Elladan, and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"That was you, you Ksh yrch, Amin delotha lle" (You evil orcs, I hate you)  
  
"Yes, yes Arwen, there will be plenty of time for you to kill your brothers, let me finish first alright?" muttering extremely unladylike curses under her breath she gave in and sat back once more.  
  
"So the twins were more than happy to help, and they gave me a very good idea, which I quickly put into action.  
  
Now Arwen, being a girl, hogged the main bathroom for nigh on an hour every morning, and no one could persuade her to get out. She also had lots of products and make up that she used, and this was where the twins plan came into the equation.  
  
To this day I'm not sure how I managed to get all the components that I needed for this prank but somehow I managed it, I remember one of the more rare ingredients almost caused me to be killed by a pack of wargs due to where it grew but I succeeded in the task.  
  
Next I had to brew the mixture, honestly I was afraid I get caught then, my hands turned several vivid shades before it was complete."  
  
By this time, Estel and Haldir were sniggering, they could guess where this was going, Arwen was of course still glowering, shooting death glares at the prince every so often, and the twins, who had heard this tale before were watching Arwen with interest, saying something to the extent of  
  
"How long do you think it'll be till she explodes?"  
  
"Not long, look at her hand, it keeps crawling across the floor towards Legolas, then she pulls it back again"  
  
Smiling at the reactions that his story was causing Legolas continued, edging away slightly from Arwen, he too, had noticed her hand.  
  
"So that night, after she had gone to bed I went into the bathroom and found some of the lotions and other products that I knew she used daily. I had emptied half of the bottles down the sink when I heard someone padding down the corridor towards the room I was currently inhabiting.  
  
Not wanting to be caught I hid behind the curtains just in time to avoid being seen, as the victim of my prank walked into the room. Luckily she was just getting a glass of water, and she didn't notice the emptiness of several previously near full bottles.  
  
Well I finished draining the bottles and then quickly refilled them with my earlier prepared mixture. Satisfied I left the room and went back to my own chambers to get to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I woke up in time to hear Arwen approaching the bathroom, and decided to go downstairs into the dining hall, she was less likely to hit me down there as her father and mother would not have been particularly happy about it. I did not have top wait long before I heard an almighty shriek which caused several people to jump up with cries of 'yrch' and I had to duck under the table to contain my laughter.  
  
Sure enough two minutes later Arwen came running into the hall with cries of  
  
"Legolas Amin feuya ten' lle, Amin delotha lle" (You disgust me, I hate you)  
  
"Lasta lalaithamin" (listen to my laughter) replied Legolas before he did indeed start laughing manically, and for no small wonder.  
  
Where there was once dark raven hair there was now a rather vibrant pink shade, her face, normally pale and fair, was a vivid orange colour and Legolas had even added colour to her toothpaste, her teeth were now an acidic green colour.  
  
The other elves had slightly more decorum than the now hysterical prince and although they couldn't help snickering slightly at the now rainbow coloured raging elf maiden, they had not resorted to rolling around on the floor as said prince was doing.  
  
So anyway" finished Legolas "I got my own back on her pushing me into the bog, but being so kind as I am I decided to give her the recipe for the mixture to take away the dye"  
  
"Kind" snorted Arwen "Its not like ada couldn't have told me, you were just trying to make your ada less cross with you, but it didn't work though did it" she said, a smirk replacing the scowl.  
  
"No" Legolas replied "But even all the punishments were worth it, honestly I didn't expect the trick would work so well" By now the friends were laughing once more, each of them picturing the usually graceful and beautiful elf after Legolas's 'beauty' treatment. The thought of gracefulness brought a sudden memory back to Aragorn's mind and he smiled impishly before saying. "You know, that reminds me of something Arwen did the second time I met her, when I was in Lothlorien, do you want to hear" of course the other male elves did, so ignoring the loud protests of Arwen, Aragorn began his yarn, the mischievous smile still on his face...  
  
(A/N tee hee hee, I love doing this story, its so fun to leave at the beginning of the prank, I had a focus day at my school today, basically every other Friday we have a doss day in which we are supposed to be doing helpful, useful activities, but actually we never do, so instead I spent the day thinking up ideas for pranks, I already know exactly what Arwen did, so if you want to find out, get reviewing. Namarie) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Hi everyone, this plot idea was also thought of on my doss/focus day with a little help from my friends, focus days are so useful. Well I haven't been on this computer all day till now, firstly I went to the library to check my reviews and to read the next chapter of some of my current favourite fics, then I went to drama, then my sister wouldn't let me on. But finally I'm here which means that you lucky people get the next chapter enjoy.)  
  
"Well this happened in Lorien, it was the second time I'd met Arwen, and it happened after a long labour that I had just finished, so this event, and something else..." he stopped, blushing slightly, the something else had been the fact that he and Arwen had become betrothed but he knew better than to mention that here. Although they had excepted it his brothers were still a little wary on the subject of Aragorn and Arwen's love for each other "Yes so anyway this incident sort of made me feel happier.  
  
Arwen was showing me around Lorien on about the fourth day of my stay and she decided to show me what was on the other side of the Celebrant.  
  
I went first and the elves of Lorien kindly added another length of rope above the one they used so that I could hold onto it as I crossed the river. I made it across easily enough, albeit slowly, which Arwen didn't fail to point out to me as I was crossing, I didn't mind though as this factor made what happened next even funnier.  
  
Arwen called out to me to take the rope away as she didn't need it and proceeded to start out across the rope, running as easily as if it was a metre wide.  
  
However when she reached the middle of the bridge a crow flew over head, screeching loudly, well this caused her to jump, rather spectacularly I might add, and before she could catch onto anything she went flying into the river, dragged quite a way downstream by the current before she managed to reach the bank, I tell you she looked more like a drowned rat than anything else."  
  
The friends were once more rolling around laughing, and the other elves that were near enough to hear the story without trying started laughing softly at it as well. Arwen however just sat there with the now all too familiar scowl marring her features.  
  
(A/N this one was very short so I'll tell another tale in this chapter as well)  
  
"You know" said Elrohir thoughtfully, once the laughter had died down once more  
  
"That reminds me of another time when Arwen was showing off near water, it had much the same result as well"  
  
Arwen groaned again  
  
"Haven't you got bored of telling tales about me yet?" she asked with very little hope of the answer "Nope" they replied, "After all" said Elladan, grinning "After Elrohir I've still got a story to tell about you" "Yes, so have I" chimed in Haldir, ignoring the baleful eyes that Arwen had turned on him.  
  
Sighing resignedly, knowing there was no dissuading them and that she could most probably dredge up stories about them from her mind, she sat back and waited, knowing what story Elrohir had in mind.  
  
"Well one day in summer" began Elrohir "Arwen and I were out in the meadow beside the Bruinen behind Rivendell. Elladan wasn't with us because he had sprained his wrist the day before and for some very strange reason ada didn't trust him not to do anything to damage it further if he came out with us.  
  
Arwen and I had started off by having horse races, but Arwen had won them all. Thinking that, because she had beaten me so much, she was incredibly skilled with horses, she decided to show off even more.  
  
So far she had done tricks such as jumping on and off the horse when it was travelling at a very high speed and riding it back to front. Then she had the incredibly bright idea of riding it standing up, whilst jumping up and down on its back.  
  
She stood up and, after getting her balance she did indeed start jumping up and down on its back. Well at first, other than looking incredibly stupid, in fact she looked extremely reminiscent of a Jack-In-A-Box but then something else happened.  
  
Her horse, whether frightened by its owners sudden bouncing motion, or had been scared by something else reared up suddenly. Arwen fell backwards, clutched wildly at mid air rather stupidly for several seconds, and then went flying back, into the Bruinen.  
  
Well at first I started laughing hysterically, but then, when she didn't climb out, and I couldn't hear her yelling, I got worried and approached the river bank. Rather warily in case she was playing a trick on me I peered over the side just in time to see her being swept around a bend in the river, obviously unconscious due to, as I found out later, a large rock that she had hit her head against when falling into the river.  
  
Well I ran along the bank till I reached her and I managed to get her out easily enough, but getting her home was a different matter entirely. Whether by her being naturally heavy, waterlogged, unconscious, or even a combination of the three, she was extremely hard to carry back.  
  
However I made it back to the house, I must have made quite a noise though because when I got there ada was waiting for me, frown already in place. He seemed surprised to see me carrying Arwen though; I think he expected it to be the other way round. However he just asked me what happened and laughed when I told him, muttering something about 'pride coming before a fall, literally in this case'"  
  
"He laughed" said Arwen, outraged "I'd been hurt and he laughed."  
  
"Yes well" Elrohir said carrying on where he had left off before being interrupted. "You weren't exactly seriously hurt, and it was very funny, as proved by the fact that everyone except for you is now laughing hysterically." It was true, the others had indeed started laughing again, "So, Arwen woke up pretty quickly, you should have heard the lecture ada gave her about showing off and being stupid, honestly he kept it up for hours."  
  
"That actually links quite well with my story" said Haldir, when the laughter had subsided into the occasional giggle "She needed rescuing then as well"  
  
"Who's she" muttered Arwen grumpily "The cats mother"  
  
Ignoring her, Haldir leant forward to tell his saga, smiling slightly at the memory.  
  
(I've got Chinese for dinner tonight; I can smell it cooking, mm, smells yummy. Sorry got a bit sidetracked by the aroma wafting up from the kitchen. I like the word wafting, don't know why but it reminds me of Legolas somehow. Anyway aren't you lucky getting two stories today, technically I think I should get two reviews from everyone just to make it fair but then I do have a weird way of thinking. Hope you like it anyway; yet again I know what story Haldir is going to tell already so the faster you review the faster the story goes up. Namarie." 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N well I've just finished eating the Chinese that I had for dinner, it was very yummy, I enjoyed it immensely. Then I had ice cream for pudding, which tasted good too, well now that I have finished regaling you with the contents of my stomach I will give you the next instalment of Tales of Insanity.)  
  
"Now my tale took place not that long ago, probably sometime last year, shortly after you four had left Lorien from that rather eventful stay of yours. The day on which this occurred began rather badly for Arwen, and it was due to that she needed rescuing.  
  
To start with my delightful brother Rúmil decided at about four in the morning, when he was coming back from guard duty, that Arwen needed to get up early that morning. I don't know where he got that idea from but as it had been a long night for him I expect he decided that Arwen should be woken up.  
  
Well the method which he used to wake up Arwen happened to be a bucket of icy cold water from the Celebrant being strategically thrown in Arwen's presence."  
  
"He means" broke in Arwen "That the stupid idiot decided to chuck a bucket of freezing cold water over my head"  
  
"Precisely" continued Haldir "And then he chucked a handful of feathers at her as well which proceeded to stick to her now rather wet features giving her the impression of a scrawny hen, valar only knows where he actually got the feathers from"  
  
"I did not look like a scrawny hen" protested Arwen  
  
"Yes you did, and don't interrupt" Haldir said, as if he was talking to a child, which was actually a fairly good description of the way Arwen was acting.  
  
"So anyway, the resulting screech woke up the rest of the elves nearby, who came running in immediately, though not before Rúmil had a chance to run off out the window before he got caught.  
  
After they had all laughed at Arwen's appearance the Lord Celeborn proceeded to lecture her on being disruptive, then we all left her alone spluttering at the unfairness of it.  
  
The next bad thing that happened to her was that when she woke up again, after drying herself and managing to get to sleep, she couldn't find her brush anywhere. She searched for about an hour during which time her hair got even messier than it had been before and in the end she gave up, leaving her hair to look extremely reminiscent of a birds nest.  
  
Her last bout of misfortune came in her clothes. Somehow her dresses were all dirty or too small barring one, and the one which she could wear she hated as the colour really didn't suit her, though I didn't really notice due to the fact I don't really pay much attention to peoples clothes.  
  
So by the time she left her room she was in an extremely bad mood. She snapped at all and sundry, which resulted in all and sundry keeping out of her way, in fact the only time any other elves showed any signs of being near her was when she kept tripping over things, she was being rather clumsy that day you see, and every time she tripped up elves would suddenly appear from places that they hadn't been in before and start laughing at her.  
  
So finally, fed up of being laughed at she stormed off, tripping up spectacularly one last time, to the delight of her now large audience. However we decided to leave her alone for a while, otherwise she was very likely to go into a major sulk.  
  
What happened next I am told went something along these lines.  
  
After storming out of the city she went for a rather long walk that took her almost out of the borders of the woods. Sadly for her she didn't know that a group of hunters from a nearby village had laid some traps earlier that day and she was walking right towards them.  
  
Now she was still being unexplainably clumsy that morning, and to make matters worse she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Tripping up once more on a snag wire she fell onto the ground and triggered a net. So there she was suspended above the clearing for valar knows how long.  
  
Back in the city, I was wondering where she had got to, after all she had been gone several hours, and we had heard from Galadriel that someone had been inside the woods a little way, they had not come very far, and she didn't think they had been evil so we hadn't investigated, but Arwen didn't know about them so I decided I would see if I could find her, it was quite lucky I did really.  
  
I found her tracks quite easily, there were lots of marks from where she kept tripping over and I followed them towards the edge of the forest. And there I saw her.  
  
She was looking very unamused and dishevelled, hanging in the net, she seemed to be trying to swing herself off the branch that she was tied to, but she wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
Well I walked into the clearing and looked up at her laughing. She didn't really seem very pleased by that but she didn't say anything, so I cut her down quickly. It seems she was waiting for me to let her down because as soon as her feet were on the floor she started yelling at me about laughing at her, taking so long and letting her down to roughly as she hurt herself when the net hit the floor. Talk about ungrateful, rude I call it. And the lecture from her grandparents when she got back, all about acting her age and not being sulky.""  
  
All of them were once more laughing at Arwen's expense, and even more of the surrounding elves had stopped their own conversations to listen to the friends.  
  
"Alright, enough stories about me, lets tell them about someone else now" Arwen was pleading with them.  
  
"Not quite little sister, I've got one more story to tell" said Elladan  
  
"Don't give me all that little sister rubbish, you're only a hundred and eleven years older than me."  
  
"Yes, well dont worry, this is only a short story, and then we can move on to tormenting someone else."  
  
Arwen quietened down, wondering what story he had in mind, her brothers knew so many about her and it was hard to keep track of all the embarrassing things she had done in their presence.  
  
"Now this story occurred on the night of a very important party..."  
  
"No Elladan, don't tell that one"  
  
Elladan ignored her and continued his story, grinning evilly.  
  
(A/N its mothers day today, or at least it was when I was writing this but by the time I put this story up I doubt it still will be, especially as this is chapter 5, and right now I have only put one chapter up and today's a Sunday so the library is shut which means I cant put anymore chapters up due to lack of internet. I need the internet but my dad won't let us get it, its not fair, sulks. Anywho, Namarie and remember to review.) 


	6. Chappie 6

(A/N hi everybody, I don't have anything that could be at all interesting write now in the way of amusing authoress notes so I'll just get straight on with the chapter. Oh and this is the last chapter that will feature a story about Arwen in so we will be moving onto Legolas next I think.)  
  
"The day before this very important party Arwen had decided to embarrass me in front of someone so I decided that this would be a very good way of getting my own back. At lunch I slipped a mixture into her drink that would make her fall asleep an hour later. I knew that she would go up to her room straight after dinner to get ready for the party, because she always takes ages."  
  
"I don't take ages, that's a lie" muttered Arwen, plotting horrible deaths for her brother.  
  
"Yes you do" Elladan said smoothly, not seeing the murderous glint in his sisters eye. "And don't interrupt, its not polite."  
  
"Neither is insulting your sister and telling embarrassing stories about her but you five are still doing it."  
  
"Shh" the others said, wanting to hear the rest of Elladan's story, they all had an inkling of what might have happened next and it sounded funny if their notion's were correct.  
  
"When I knew that the drug would have come into effect I went up to her room and sure enough she was laying passed out on the bed. Luckily I had came prepared with a pair of very sharp scissors and got to work immediately. My plan took a while though, and by the time I had finished there was only about ten minutes left till she would have woken up again. For that reason I left extremely quickly and began to get ready myself.  
  
Ten minutes later the loudest scream I have ever heard sounded through Rivendell, in fact I expect the inhabitants of Strayton could hear it as well, it was so loud. Then something that sounded a lot like a heard of mumakil came thundering down the stairs and every elf that was in Rivendell at that particular moment came out to see what it was.  
  
We all ran into the hall, and promptly burst out laughing. I had shaved all her hair off, and both of her eyebrows. She looked a lot different to how she had before, I can promise you that."  
  
By this time they were all fair screaming with laughter, well except for Arwen whose hand was once more creeping along the floor towards the story teller as if she had no control over. In fact, this time, it seemed that she didn't have any control over it. All of a sudden, faster than anyone could see, she leapt for her eldest brother and grabbed at his throat.  
  
This of course only added to the hysterics being produced by the rest of the group, and the other inhabitants of the hall looked on in shock at the behaviour of the normally graceful Lady Undominal. Finally however, deciding that for the most part he rather liked having a twin brother, Elrohir leant forward and separated his two siblings in a very motherly fashion. After a spluttered thanks to Elrohir, Elladan said.  
  
"Luckily for Arwen her grew back rather quickly, it would seem that the Valar were being particularly merciful that day because it was back to normal in a matter of weeks, anyway" he finished hurriedly, Arwen's hand had once more seemed to have come alive. "Let's tell stories about someone else now yes?" the others, having also noticed Arwen and not wanting to become her latest victim hastened to agree.  
  
(As this was another short one I will yet again give you another story before the end of this chapter, you lucky lucky people)  
  
Aragorn stared thoughtfully at the fire before grinning slightly and looking up.  
  
"I have a story to tell" he said, causing the others, barring Haldir as they had only met once and he didn't think that the ranger knew anything bad about him, to look up worriedly.  
  
"It happened to one of you when they were visiting me with the rangers" At that Arwen heaved a sigh of relief; she had never visited Aragorn with the rangers before.  
  
"Just put us out of our misery and tell us Estel" Elrohir said, willing the valar that he wasn't the victim, he could think of several exploits that he didn't want to be mentioned that had occurred when he had visited the rangers.  
  
"Fine, this happened when Legolas visited me."  
  
"No, Estel please don't, if you are truly my friend then you'll spare me this cruel fate."  
  
"Don't worry Legolas, I really think you're overreacting, it's not that embarrassing. So, I was staying with the rangers, and we were currently situated in and around Bree. Legolas heard, from ada I would imagine, where I was and he decided to come and visit me. When Legolas arrived we were in the Prancing Pony celebrating the fact that we had destroyed the latest threat to Eriador, not that it was particularly threatening, but I don't think the inhabitants of the area would have been very sufficient in getting rid of them."  
  
"You were hardly celebrating Strider, you were sitting there drinking, and that's not my idea of a celebration."  
  
"Well we rangers get enough attention as it is, I think if we started rowdy parties celebrating an event that they weren't even aware of the villagers would probably banish us from their home.  
  
When we had each had a couple of pints Legolas entered the pub. Being the stupid elf he is he didn't remember anything that I told him about not letting on you're an elf when in human settlements, therefore everyone turned to look at him as soon as he entered the bar.  
  
I called him over and he came and joined us at the table, looking around the bar in disgust, using his high and mighty elf look. Well I decided that he wasn't enjoying himself so I bought him a pint of the strongest ale. Now Legolas had never experienced ale before and after his fathers wines he didn't think any of them would be strong enough to affect him. Sadly he was incredibly mistaken.  
  
After his second pint he had stopped looking around in disgust. By the time he had finished his third he was talking happily with all the rangers, I rather think he was talking about the different breeds of trout you could find in the river Running, but by that time the other rangers were slightly intoxicated themselves so they didn't find anything strange about that.  
  
At the end of the fourth pint Legolas had persuaded one of the younger rangers, Idrilien, to dance a jig with him and so the pair were hopping merrily around the tables of Bree, well I say around but for the most part they were just crashing into them. The bill that I had to pay that night was huge.  
  
Finally Legolas finished what must have been at least his eight pint. He decided that the bar was much to quiet so started singing a song to 'liven things up' I should probably tell you that by now the other inhabitants of the inn were rather on the tipsy side so it was anything but silent. That didn't phase our gentle prince hear, oh no.  
  
Before I could stop him he was up on the table, dancing a jig that reminded me a lot like a hobbit dance. Then he started singing the barrel rolling song that's sung often in Mirkwood. Clapping his hands in beat with the music and dancing as he went. It was definitely one of the funniest sights that I have ever had the privileged to see."  
  
Aragorn had to stop there; he could barely hear himself speak over the sound of hysterical laughter of the others. Aragorn's story telling skills were very good, all of the avid listeners had an extremely clear picture of Legolas dancing a hobbit jig and singing the ridiculous song of the woodland elves at the same time, and all of them were finding it an exceedingly humorous sight.  
  
"And that" he finished, when the elves had settled down again, and when he had moved himself out of arms reach of Legolas. The elf was looking very similar to how Arwen had during Elladan's tale, and the outcome of that was not something he wanted repeated on himself.  
  
"And that is why you should never let an elf near ale, they just cant handle their alcohol."  
  
Sadly even the distance he had put between Legolas didn't help him, and with a cry of  
  
"Elf Pile" from Elladan, all five elves leapt onto Aragorn, squashing most of the air out of him before Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor sighed, got up, and dragged the elves of the now flattened human.  
  
"You know, all six of you have reached adulthood, it would be so nice if you could act like it for once" commented Glorfindel dryly before the three elf lords returned to their places next to one of the fires.  
  
Calming down slightly they sat back and watched each other wearily, looking for signs of who would tell the next story.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, Legolas finally stopped glaring in Aragorn's direction as an impish smile slid slowly across his face, he had found away to avenge himself on the young human.  
  
"I think I would like to tell the next story" he said, smiling eerily at Aragorn.  
  
"I think you'll find it rather amusing, I know I did."  
  
"You know Legolas, I'm very sorry about telling you that story, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and not exact...your...revenge..." he trailed of, catching the look Legolas was giving him, sighing he gave up hid attempt, knowing it was useless.  
  
As if to confirm his thoughts Legolas started telling his story, grinning wickedly at the memory.  
  
(Well, I am listening to Into the West right now, and am feeling depressed, I love this song so much. So yeah review please, I will give you all cookies, replica rings, elves, other characters or anything that you so desire if I get reviews so it really is in your best interest to review) 


	7. Chappie 7

(Hello all, I am currently listening to The Cranberries, I don't know if anyone out there has ever heard them but they are really good. Anyway I have been reading fanfics for around three hours this morning, so now I am going to carry on writing this one, here it is, enjoy.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In Which Legolas Exacts Revenge  
  
"Well as you all know Estel here isn't the most graceful of beings. Hence his title of Lord of Impeccable Timing, and an event that occurred on one of his visits to Mirkwood proved this.  
  
Now on this visit Aragorn had been staying for a couple of weeks before this affair happened. One day we had gone hunting and we returned back to the palace rather late, late enough to miss dinner and in fact everyone had gone to bed by the time we got back which meant that ada had to get up and open the gates for us.  
  
This fact made him cross enough, and he had also been worried that we hadn't returned by nightfall as planned so therefore, as a punishment for both of these factors he said we weren't to have any dinner and were to go straight to bed.  
  
This didn't really bother me, after all elves can last a long time without food but with humans it is a different matter. Estel was especially put out by this order because not only is he a human he was worn out by the days activities and so was particularly hungry at the time. He didn't dare argue with my father though, it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't in a good mood, and instead he went of to bed without objecting.  
  
At the time I thought it was rather strange, he was obviously hungry, but as I was rather tired I didn't question him on it and went to bed instead. Now I'm sorry I didn't, if I had persuaded father to give him some food maybe it wouldn't have happened, ah well it did happen and it was really rather funny."  
  
"For you maybe" Aragorn cut in sulkily "I didn't find it at all humorous"  
  
"You wouldn't though would you, considering you are the object of the humour"  
  
The human was about to protest when Elladan cut in hastily  
  
"Yes, well, let's not argue about it now, I think we all want to hear the rest of the tale"  
  
Nodding in agreement Legolas continued talking, ignoring the glares sent in his direction by the young Dúnedan.  
  
"Well after the affair happened, I questioned Aragorn on what took place and this is what he told me. He had waited a while until he thought that everyone was asleep and then he had made his way down to the kitchens, careful not to disturb anyone.  
  
On upon reaching the kitchens he had two choices. He could either eat something that had already been cooked and prepared, or he could choose the difficult option and cook something from fresh. Well being Estel he of course chose the difficult way and decided that he didn't like any of the prepared food and wanted to cook something else.  
  
He started off easily enough, finding the ingredients he wanted and preparing them without difficulty but when he started cooking them, his impeccable timing kicked off and disaster struck.  
  
He started the oven up to cook the meat and had put it inside to cook. Next he turned round to get a saucepan to cook some vegetables, not noticing the fact that his arm was dangling over the flame. Well I say he didn't notice, as soon as his sleeve caught fire and started spreading up his arm he noticed it quickly enough.  
  
Needless to say he panicked and started running around trying to put the fire out. In fact he only succeeded in spreading it around the room until half the kitchen was aflame. It was only after this had happened that he remembered the saucepan of water that he had been using and stuck his arm into it, managing to put out the flames. As he looked around the kitchen though, his panicked returned as he noticed the roaring flames that were threatening to consume the area, and most likely the rest of the palace.  
  
Well first he tried chucking the saucepan over the flames, but they were much too big for that to help at all, so then he tried blowing on them. That however just made the flames bigger and so, giving up on solving the problem himself and so avoiding getting into trouble, he ran out into the corridor yelling "FIRE" at the top of his voice.  
  
This served to wake us all up pretty quickly and everyone rushed out of their rooms, surveying in horror at the flames that were spreading out of the kitchen.  
  
We all grabbed whatever supplies of water we could find and started to put the fire out. We managed to quench the flames without much difficulty, and on surveying the damage we discovered that it wasn't that bad. Then my father began to ask about who was responsible. You should have seen how quickly Estel paled before admitting that it was him, and then you should have heard the lecture he was given, it lasted for several hours and my father's voice was hoarse by the end of it. And then when my father had finished Estel provided yet another sensation by fainting, it turned out that he had burnt it extremely badly when he had set it on fire. Needless to say Estel kept out my father's way for a long time after that"  
  
Legolas finished his story and looked around, beaming at the reaction he had caused. The other elves were all laughing manically at Estel's expense and the human was sitting there muttering various curses under his breath in numerous languages.  
  
"Well" Legolas asked "Who wants to tell the next story?"  
  
"I will" Haldir said, grinning and looking in the twin's direction.  
  
The aforementioned elves looked at each other worriedly, wondering who was to be Halidir's victim. They didn't have to wonder long as the blond haired elf's grin widened and he said.  
  
"This story happened to Elladan when he was dropping of a message from Lord Elrond to his grandparents, I don't think any of you know about it because none of you where in Lorien when it happened, not even you Arwen."  
  
Elladan groaned, knowing exactly what story Haldir had in mind, he also knew however that there would be no dissuading the elf and resignedly he sat back, waiting for him to begin.  
  
After Elladan's groan subsided Haldir bent forward and began, eyes twinkling with mirth at the memory.  
  
(Well there you are, remember any ideas for stories will be much appreciated.) 


	8. Chappie 8

(Hello all, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've had a case of serious writers block on all of my stories other than Shadow of Evil. Here's another chappie for you.)  
  
"As I already said, Elladan was the only one of the children of Elrond to be in Lothlorien at the moment in time and so I sincerely doubt that any of you know this story.  
  
He had been there for about a week, and had given the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn the letter.  
  
Originally he had planned to leave almost as soon as he had delivered the letter, but there was something, or someone, in Lothlorien that changed that." Haldir broke off to start sniggering, a most un-elvish sound.  
  
"You see there were a group of elves from the Grey Havens visiting Lothlorien, including an elven maid by the name of Vanyavendë who was, I'll admit extremely beautiful."  
  
"Oh I know her" Arwen interjected, "she's quite stuck up, I think her father is quite important in the Grey Havens and she therefore thinks that she to is great."  
  
"Yes, I found her rather annoying I must say. Elladan on the other hand did not seem to mind her character flaw.  
  
He first met her on the evening when he arrived, and spent most of that time gawping at her like a fish. I did not hear him speak one coherent sentence all evening.  
  
After that he spent every single day in Lorien with her, making a complete idiot out of himself I might add. Vanyavendë did not seem to mind though; the fact that he was the son of one of the most respected elves on Arda had nothing to do with it though I am sure."  
  
At this Elladan couldn't help but interrupt the glare on his face slightly spoiled by the fact that he was rapidly turning red.  
  
"Hey! Vanyavendë didn't just like me because of ada, I'll have you know"  
  
Haldir just grinned, enjoying himself far too much.  
  
"Yes Elladan, you say that every time I bring this subject up, but I never listen to you then either so you really should have given up trying to tell me by now. Well we managed to put up with his idiocy for the most part but almost all of the inhabitants of Lothlorien were laughing at him behind his back. And it was quite hysterical laughter as well.  
  
Elladan either didn't know or didn't care, he just kept on acting like a love sick puppy, following her around everywhere and doing everything she asked. I think the final straw however was when he felt the need to serenade her every single night. Singing one love song after another without stopping. Well normally we wouldn't object to songs, we are elves after all. But I don't think any elf could stand more than a couple of hours of Elladan standing in the middle of Lothlorien singing love songs. The elves from the Grey Havens left quite quickly after that funnily enough, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that we were all threatening to dispose of the lady Vanyavendë if they didn't leave soon"  
  
Haldir looked round expectantly as he finished his story, but he needn't of bothered. All of the people of the hall could hear the Arwen, Elrohir Legolas and Estel laughing, and those that were near enough to also hear the story were also sniggering in a most un-elvish way. Elladan however had a face that now resembled a tomato more than anything else, and this of course only served to further their hysterical laughter.  
  
"You...sang...a love song...that...is...so...stupid"  
  
"Oh shut up Estel, it's not like you've never made a fool of yourself in front of a girl before"  
  
"When have I ever made a fool of myself in front of a girl?"  
  
Elladan coughed, a cough that sounded strangely familiar to the word Arwen, and funnily enough Estel fell silent after that. Legolas however did no such thing,  
  
"Oh? What's this story, I wasn't here when Estel met Arwen for the first time. What did he do that was so stupid?"  
  
"You don't want to hear that, it's really boring. Honestly." Aragorn said hurriedly, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Your wish is my command oh mighty prince" Elladan said, grinning at the glare that was being sent his way by the young ranger in their midst. Arwen however did not seem to mind the story being told, indeed she almost looked like she was enjoying it.  
  
"Well, it all happened at the time of Estel and Arwen's first meeting..."  
  
[Sorry, I know that that was a really short chapter. And once again I am sorry for the length of time since my last update. I am really running out of ideas, so anything, even just something really random can be useful, because it might spark off some inspiration for some more stories. Thanks a lot and please review. Namarie] 


	9. Chappie Number 9

[Hello all, I'm not quite sure where this chapter is going to go, but I'm going on holiday soon so I want to have updated all my stories before then. This is going to be a very hard task because I have no idea where half of them are going; this chapter will probably be made up as I go along. Enjoy]

[Additional A/N Sorry, I didn't manage to update before the holiday I'm really sorry. This chapter worked out quite well in the end I think. Apologies again for the amount of time between updates. I do try to update as regularly as possible but it's difficult without the internet.]

"Now it was obvious to everyone involved that Estel was absolutely smitten with my dear little sister, although Arwen attempted to appear oblivious to the fact, and I don't think Estel realised quite what an idiot he was making either.

He spent the first few days of her visit following her around like a little lost puppy, much to mine and Elrohir's amusement."

The evil twin paused for a second to sneak a look at his adopted brother, as he suspected Estel looked absolutely mortified. He had gone an alarmingly deep colour of red, and looked as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Even more worrying to Elladan's mind however was that even amidst his humiliation a decidedly murderous glint could clearly be seen in the ranger's eye.

Elladan ignored it though and continued ploughing ahead into what was most likely his own doom.

"Now Elrohir and myself, being such kind and helpful..." he paused and waited for Aragorn to stop sniggering before continuing. "...and helpful siblings decided to share our worldly wisdom with him. So, one night about a week into Arwen's visit we gave him some 'advice' about wooing people." This time he had to wait for Elrohir to stop sniggering as the younger twin started laughing in memory of the so called advice.

"Well we decided that to dive straight in and tell him rather 'interesting' ways of getting a girl. We started out with some suggestions that could've worked, if it wasn't for our variations of the usual traditions. We told him about giving presents, but the ideas for presents were slightly different from the usual option of flowers and the like"

At that Aragorn couldn't help but splutter in indignation. "Different! You told me that giving them animals was good, how different do you get?"

"Oh" Arwen said mildly, though her eyes were glinting in amusement. "So that's why you gave me that frog one morning, I did wonder about that."

Up to that point Legolas had been doing an admirable job of not laughing, but that was too much. "You...you...you gave the Evenstar a frog, as a present, I can't believe you fell for that" the hysterical giggles that erupted from the Prince of Mirkwood were eerily girlish, and the other members of the group, barring the mortified ranger, couldn't help joining in.

"Oh the story isn't over yet" Elladan said, when the mirth died down enough for him to be heard over the din. "Before he realised that we were playing a little joke on him we told him the final part, and he succeeded in embarrassing himself in front of most of Imladris when he put our suggestion into action. You see, we told him that a sure fire way to impress a girl was to do something really brave and daring, we told him it had worked every time we had wanted to impress someone."

Tinkling peals of laughter erupted from the Lady Undomiel at that "Oh yes, I remember that, well it certainly impressed me, though maybe not quite how you wanted it to Estel" she said, smiling at her betrothed.

"Well anyway Estel decided that the best way to impress our lady here" he gestured to Arwen "was to do something that, although easy for an elf, was nearly impossible for a human, even one with such excellent tutors as myself and Elrohir." Once more the elder twin had to wait for the sniggers of Estel, and Legolas too this time, to die down. "He decided to try and walk around that ring of trees in the woods not far from here, walking on the topmost, and therefore thinnest, branches all the way round.

So, one sunny morning, he told Arwen that he had something to show her in the woods, and she went with him quite happily. Of course the two lovebirds were to preoccupied with themselves to notice the fact that Elrohir and myself were following behind, not about to miss Estel's latest spectacle.

The reached the trees and Arwen watched in bemusement as Estel climbed high up the first one and started making his way round. He looked like a complete imbecile as he attempted to make his way round, and more than once we though he was going to fall out of the tree. Every time this happened though he just about managed to make a wild grab at a branch and stop himself.

Well Arwen was yelling at him to come down, and after seeing all his near falls we decided that maybe it had gone a bit far and we came out of hiding to help our sister in her attempt to persuade Estel to come down. Funnily enough, as soon as she saw us Arwen knew that we were responsible for Estel's latest bout of idiocy and so rounded on us and started yelling at us instead, leaving a completely bemused Estel clinging onto a rather frail branch for dear life and staring down at us.

Finally the branch seemed to get tired of supporting our dear brother's not insubstantial weight and snapped in two. With a yell the three of us leaped forward to catch the human, but before we could reach him ada, and most of his councillors and advisors walked out underneath Estel's tree.

Before we could shout a warning Aragorn fell into their midst with a loud thud accompanied by the yells of ada, our brother and most of the advisors. I say most because Glorfindel was lagging behind somewhat and he came to the clearing in time to see Estel's unique appearance and was therefore leaning against a tree laughing hysterically."

Glorfindel's hysterical laughter was apparently being copied by the listening elves, though not by the listening ranger, as all four of them were laughing manically, they stopped however when they realised that Elladan was still talking, quickly falling silent as they didn't want to miss the end of the rather amusing tale.

"Well by the time all the confusion was over it turned out that Estel had broken his ankle, and his landing on the elves meant that Erestor had a strained wrist, Galdor had a rather large bump on his, Lindir's ribs had been cracked, and ada looked like he was going to explode with anger. All in all, Elrohir and I thought that our lessons in love went very well."

"Yes" Aragorn growled, "I learnt that listening to you is extremely dangerous to my health and will most likely end in my receiving of a day long lecture from ada.

His complaints were drowned out by the laughter of the rest of the group and so Aragorn sighed and waited for the laughter to die down. When it finally did he looked up and smiled, in a scarily reminiscent way of a Nazgul, to his twin brothers.

"Hmm" he began "I think I would like to tell the next story, in fact I think I will enjoy it immensely"

The way he was staring at the elven twins left no doubts in the minds of the listeners as to whom the ranger's targets were and so they sat back and waited expectantly for the story to begin.

[Et voila, finite. I'm quite pleased by how that turned out, considering it was off the top of my head. Anywho remember that suggestions are always welcome; in fact they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all my reviewers, they mean a lot to me and eventually I may get round to saving them onto disc or something so I can actually answer them. I don't have the internet you see so I can't check for reviews when I get home and type, which means I can never remember who reviewed. Oh and I worked out that we still have about twenty mini stories to tell so that's at least 15 more chapters I would say.]


	10. Chpt 10 thanks to Aussiesportstar purple...

Hello all. Here be another chapter of this yarn. From now on I'm going to try and answer any reviews that I get; I'll print them off every time I get an email with them on at school. So, here's the next chapter, as I have previously stated. Just so you know, I got this idea at archery today (I love archery) but I haven't really thought it through very well so it may turn out…badly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Now" Aragorn began "This little tale is about my dear brother Elrohir, and is entitled 'the danger of thunder storms'" 

The twin in mention groaned at this statement, though he couldn't help but grin at the name the ranger had given to the story, it was rather suitable.

"So, this story begins on a rather dreary autumn day when my brother Elrohir and I went outside to relieve ourselves of the boredom with which we had been struck. Now I hear you all cry 'why was Elladan not with you' but you see the foolish idiot had been overcome with a desire to trip over something and break his ankle, thus proving the fabled grace of the elves."

"Aragorn, talk like a normal person won't you" Legolas groaned in exasperation.

"Very well my dear prince" the man grinned "So Elrohir and I were outside practising our archery, sparring, and generally messing around when it started to rain.

Now I happen to be an extremely intelligent being, as well as being sane and so I went inside. I didn't particularly wish to get a cold you see. Elrohir however insisted that he was an elf, and therefore would not get ill because of this fact unlike humans.

So I went in, and the last I saw of Elrohir for several hours was him standing there in the rain firing arrows at the target, and missing most of them might I add. Though of course, it wasn't your fault was it Elrohir, it was the rain."

"Exactly" the younger twin nodded in agreement. "Why do people always find that so hard to believe? It could happen to anyone"

Aragorn waited for the listening elves to finish sniggering at Elrohir before continuing.

"So, Elrohir was left outside, and when he finally returned several hours later he looked…interesting to say the least. His hair was standing on end, he was incredibly wet and muddy, and he's clothes were bizarrely charred.

Needless to say ada was not too impressed by his appearance and ordered him upstairs to get changed immediately. Well, he came back downstairs looking somewhat more presentable, although his hair still looked ridiculous, and Elladan, who was lounging around on one of the sofas in the Hall managed to weasel the tale out of him.

It turns out that, eventually, he got tired of missing the targets, and the rain was getting a bit uncomfortable even for his superior elvish characteristics. So he gave up and started the rather long walk back to the house.

Sadly the rain made it somewhat hard to navigate and he ended up getting rather lost. By this time the rain was pouring down and he decided to shelter in a tree until the worst of it was over.

The stupid fool however had forgotten that one of the things you should never do in a thunderstorm, and it was thundering by then, was shelter by trees. Luckily his elvish senses hadn't abandoned him entirely as he could sense danger and leapt out of the tree just before the lightning struck it.

He wasn't luck enough to escape the flying shrapnel however, and this explained the charred-ness of his clothes, and his hair. At this point his tale was interrupted as ada proceeded to march him out of the hall and examine him for injuries.

It was a good thing he had in fact, Elrohir had neglected to mention that a particularly large bit of wood had succeeded in breaking several ribs, as well as being burnt and bruised somewhat.

Anyway, after his injuries had been healed father allowed him to come back, but I think he just wanted to hear the end of the tale personally."

"I heard that" Elrond's voice came floating across the hall, interrupting the story, but Aragorn just smiled before continuing.

"So, after that he decided to carry on going again, and came to the conclusion that if he followed the river it would lead him back to Rivendell, and that's what he proceeded to do.

The next calamity to strike however came in the form of several wargs that had, and Valar knows how, managed to catch his scent and decided to attack. Luckily Elrohir managed to slay the first one easily enough, but the next one managed to knock him _into_ the river as it pounced on him. Fortunately the beast had stupidly leapt into his knife and was dead by the time they hit the river.

The current was strong though, and he was swept quite far down the river before he managed to drag himself out. Well, understandably he was quite tired by then, and he lay on the bank for quite a while before he tried to get up again.

The word tried is very appropriate, you see, as he had been lying there the rain had still been falling, and the bank was understandably muddy, and he therefore found it extremely hard to pull himself out, especially in his exhausted state.

He managed it eventually though, and climbed wearily to his feet. There was one advantage to falling into the river though, it had carried him a lot closer to the house and he was now within site.

So he reached home pretty quickly after that, in the state that I described earlier. I must admit that was quite spectacular even by Elrohir's standards."

Well, by the time Aragorn had finished his tale the others, barring Elrohir naturally, where in hysterics, even Elladan who had the story before. Legolas was laughing so hard that he had fallen off his chair and was rolling around the floor in hysterics, in a very un-princely fashion as well, and Arwen was crying with laughter.

Finally though the laughter died down somewhat, much to the relief of the other occupants of the hall who, despite the fact that they were elves, were having difficulty in hearing the rather exciting song that one of the elves was singing to them.

"Well" Aragorn said, somewhat pleased by the effect his tale had had "Who would like to tell the next story?"

"I will" Arwen said, smiling evilly, "It had come to my attention that Haldir here as yet to have a tale told about him, and so I will happily supply you with one"

The elf in question groaned, he had been hoping to escape notice, though he realised that was somewhat unlikely. Sitting back in resignation he waited for Arwen to begin, he knew from experience that it was impossible to stop the daughter of Elrond when she had her heart set on something.

Leaning forward Arwen began her tale, still smiling the same eerie smile.

* * *

Well there you have it, another chappie for you. Once again I am sorry for the lateness of this. I have my mock exams coming up which, as any Englishmen/women out there will know, are quite important in deciding what papers I take and thus what grades I can get in my actual exams. Because of this I haven't had much time for writing this story, and I also have several other stories that I'm writing at the mo, and it is hard to juggle more than two stories, and even then it's difficult. 

Anywho, all reviews are welcome, and may help me to write the next chapter quicker, and remember, any suggestions are welcome. I have a good idea of a story that Glorfindel could possibly tell about Elrond later on, but other than that I need to get some more ideas, and print of the suggestions that were made in my last reviews, which were very useful by the way, thank you to those who made suggestions.

Namarie mellyn nin

* * *

And thankyou to the wonderful and fantastical Aussiesportstar who is just so great and uploaded this chapter, because she is just so damn talented and is just so amazing. I grant her thee purple-badger-cheese-wheel crown for greatness!! Also I'd just like to add that Australia is the greatest sporting nation in the world and can kick everyone's arse with their eyes blindfolded...granted if it isn't a sport they are used to they will need to learn it first but i'm sure they will succeed!! Also EVERYONE buy the cd by **In The Grey** who are just so damn hot and great!! Go to their website which is inthegrey,com because they are an awesome new aussieband that rock! just ask Grinspoon and/or JEBEDIAH. coughaussie-is-now-the-proud-owner-of-Chris-from-Jebediah's-water-bottle-thanks-to-open-and-shamless-flirting-and-many-phone-numbers-of-in the rey-MMMWWAAHAHAHAcough so um yeah also Aussie says that GLENN IS HOT and yeah! WARNIE IS THE GREATEST BOWLER IN THE WORLD WOOHOOO YYYYYYEEEAAHHHH 

Toodle-oo all

Aus...i mean LegolasGreenleafGil-Estel


End file.
